camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Justine Blake
Traits Friendly, Kind, Natural Hunter and Leader, Protective, Caring, Great Listner, Smart, Courages and Loyal History Jasmine was a zoo worker but mainly worked with wolfes. One day she met Wepwawet who was watching the wolfes. Jasmine notice and asked if he was okay. Wepwawet fell in love with her and she fell in love with him. The two stayed together for a few days. On the last night Wepwawet had to leave and left with no explaination where he went. Jasmine was very upset but went back to work. Her boss notice she was pregnent and tolf her to take time off. When one of her coleges saw she was pregnent was upset but looked happy for her since he loved her. He told Jasmine how he felt about her and Jasmine kissed him and a few months she had Justine and to make it more specill proposed to Jasmine who said yes. Jasmine grew up with a happy child hood and loved her family a lot. When Justine was four, Jasmine gave birth to a baby girl, Monica. Justine felt protective of her younger sister and the rest of her family. When Jasmine and James got marrided Monica was the flower girl and Justine was one of the three girls who would hold the flowers and walk in front. The wedding was beautiful and location was at the zoo because they both worked there by the wolfs who were part of the celebration. After the wedding Justine stayed by the wolfes and fed them thier foods. Whiel she was feeding them Wepwawet came offer to see the wolfes. When he saw Justine and how she could comunicate to the wolfs, he was shooked and saw that Jasmine had a child. He decided to act naturall and just visit them. When Justine saw him she asked if he was lost, he told her that he wanted to see the wolfs. Later Jasmine came and saw him, she told Justine to go to the party and with no arguments she did. When Jasmine came back she had burns and cuts on her face and body. When Justine and James saw her they were horrifed and told her to lie down James called an ambulance to help her but she was losing to much blood to quickly. By the time the ambulance came she was dead and James was left with two girls one of which was not even his. When Justine started school she made friends with Josh who was a child of Osiris and she devaleped a major crush on him. When she was eighteen Justine was attacked by tjesu heru, her family was killed but she survied and ran away. Once camping in the forest and a bunch of wolfes found her and took her to Camp Pyramid a place for demigods. When she entered she was claimed by Wepwawet which she was angrey about cause she know that he had killed her mother. Powers Offensive 1. Children of Wepwawet are known have ability have the ability to grow canine teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. 2. Children of Wepwawet can create super sharp claws for throwing, and slashing. Defensive 1. Children of Wepwawet using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Wepwawet dearly. 2. Children of Wepwawet can grow canine ears so they can hear enemies within a five mile radius 3. Children of Wepwawet have innate battle reflexes which allow them to fight and dodge quickly, Passive 1. Children of Wepwawet are known to be able to shift into wolves. 2. Children of Wepwawet are innately proficient in all form of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. 3. Children of Wepwawet are known to have enhanced endurance, smell, hearing, speed and strength. 4. Children of Wepwawet can be able communicate or have the gift to be able to call upon the allegiance of a nearby wolves which will scout for them and relay information back telepathically. Supplementary 1. Children of Wepwawet are known to take on have been known to take on wolf features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. for a short time. 2. Children of Wepwawet have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening by howling. 3. Children of Wepwawet can track and hunt anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them Trait 1. Children of Wepwawet are more courageous than most, especially when facing danger. 2. Children of Wepwawet maintain a certain body temperature for extended periods of time 3. Children of Wepwawet are known to be color blind and despite this can be able to see in the dark. 4. Children of Wepwawet are known to be gifted archers. Anthom Relationships Category:Female Category:Children of Wepwawet Category:Demigod Category:Characters Category:Rockgirl3